Zuko's Diary
by Katara Seven
Summary: Dear Diary, hi, my name is Zuko. You are mine from now on. I shall call you Diary and you shall be my mine and you shall be my Diary. ... I hope no one reads this...
1. Chapter 1 Yay We Won The Gold

**Zuko's Diary**

**Chapter 1 Yay We Won The Gold!

* * *

**

Me: Yes yes. Zuko's Diary! Awesome, right? :D Anyway, things you need to know about this fanfic: It takes place AFTER the very last episode of ATLA. :) Zuko is the narrator. (duh)

Zuko: I have a diary? Kewls! See that? I used slang! :D I feel like I've actually accomplished something! :D Yay me! ;3

Me: O.o... Another thing you need to know: In this fanfic, Zuko unleashes the side of him that no one has ever known about until now.

Zuko: Soooo, Sevvy, who you gunnu pick to do the disclaimer? HINT-me-HINT ;)

Me: Hmm... Good question. Anyone want to do it?

Zuko: Me! Me! Ooh, ooh! Over here! Me!

Me: -sigh- Anyone else?

Iroh: I guess I should do it, before Zuko pees his pants.

Me: :D Ok, Iroh... GO!

Iroh: Sevvy dos not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it. :)

Me: Impressive, Iroh. ;)

Zuko: :'( Why must you be mean to me?

Me: Because I'm awesome. Now shut up! This fanfic is about to start! :D ACTION!

* * *

Entry 1

Yay me! My first entry of my super awesome diary! And I'm not afraid of calling this a diary, because I'm a man! And men aren't afraid of anything.

AGH!!!! A SPIDER! HOLY FRAK IT'S A SPIDER!!! AGH IT'S CRAWLING ON ME!!!! AGH I'M GOING TO EXPLODE AND THEN THE WORLD WILL GET SWALLOWED BY A MONKEY WEARING UNDERWEAR!!!!!!

Oh, wait... heh heh, it was a leaf... heh heh...

Well, any, I'm a man and men are NOT afraid of anything.

Sooo, my name is Zuko. I saved the world with my super awesome fire bending and my super hot body. You've probably heard of me. No? You haven't? Oh... Well, that's okay...

Ooh! Story time! I'm going to tell you how I got this diary!

Ok, so you see, Sokka drew this ugly picture of us and he drew me looking like a boarcupine cuz my hair was all spiky and then I thought "I can so totally draw better then that!" and so the next day I went to a shop to buy some paper to draw and show up Sokka but they were all "We don't have paper" and I was all "Liar!" and they were all "We have a pink pony diary?" and I was all "Oh My Gosh! :3 I'll take it!" because- hello!?! PINK PONY DIARY! :D How awesome is that?

Anyway, I think Ty Lee is jealous of me because she saw it once and she was all "Why do you have a pink diary??" and I was all "So I can show my awesome drawings to Sokka and show him up" and she shrugged and was all "Ok." and then walked away.

You can soooo tell that she was jealous! Right? :D

Ok so that's how I got this awesome diary. :) Want me to tell you the story of how I saved the world? You do? YAY! :D

Well, I was being super awesome DUH!

What!?!? You think that _Aang_ was the real person who saved the world? BUT! BUTT BUT BUT!!! :O I did most of the work!

Remember when Katara and I were fighting Azula? Well... oh, wait... Katara was the one who won that battle when she trapped Azula in those chains...

Well what about when... Oh, wait... never mind...

:(

Ok FINE! _I_ didn't win the war, but _WE_ did. Cuz I helped!

Anyway, so we won the gold!!! :D

Well, we didn't actually win any gold... but we did win the war.

But nobody really cares about that... hmm...

What if like we got like barbie dolls and pink lip gloss as prizes for saving the war? :D That would be awesome!

What?!? You think I'm a girl? :'( LIAR!

I am NOT a girl! If you don't believe me, then... HAM!

:D Yay! I said ham!

Anyway, you might think it would be kinda depressing that when I was a boy my dad intended to kill me and gave me a scar on my face. You also might think it's depressing that my dad is in jail, my mom is dead, my sister is an insane freak tard...

But my life is actually pretty good! :D I mean, everyone in the world is safe (heck I don't care abut them!), my enemy is now my friend (but I still miss trying to kill him), my girlfriend isn't mad at me anymore (she's ugly anyway... I hope she doesn't see this!), and my uncle is alive (who cares about him, he's an old hag!) ....

Wow, my life sucks right now... :(

Hmm... Now that the war is over, I should find a hobby.

Ooh! Ooh! :D Playing the Wii!

Wait, what the heck is a Wii?

...

Well, this time of year, we don't have any high tech stuff so my life really STINKS...

Maybe I should spy on people. :) Yay! Time to spy!

...

Suki and Ty Lee are doing some kind of yoga thing... ew there outfits are UGLY!

...

I must have said that out loud because they kicked me... :(

...

O.o Katara and Aang are talking about love! O.o Ewy!!!

...

:( Ok, I'm not a very good spy, because spies don't get kicked... four times...

...

Holy crab! I was spying on Toph and she was all "I see you Zuko" and I was all "What the heck? How did you see me I thought you were blind!??" and then I got a black eye...

...

O.O!!! SOKKA IS WRITING IN A DIARY!!!! Since when did he have a diary? Oh great, he beats me at drawing and now writing...

...

Uh oh... I think he sees me!!

...

HELP!!!!

....

I am not a very good spy...

Ok, this spy hobby thing isn't working out... -sigh- Time to go to my old hag uncle and ask him for advice. He'll probably just say "Ooh! That is handsome! Won't it look magnificent in the galley?"

Wait, he already said that. Whatever.

So, I have learned my lesson. When you spy on people, you get hurt a lot.

Then again, when I was spying on them, I was sitting down right in front of them, and reading my journal entry out loud. But- NAH! That couldn't have been the reason why I got hurt so many times. :)

Gasp! I forgot to spy on my ugly girl friend, Mai! I wonder where she is...

Uh oh, I think she is right in front of me!

Oh, wait, that's just a giant load of poop. :) I'm safe.

Oops... It was her...

MY WILL: I give all my-

AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...

Ok, so, um... Reading my journal entry out loud is probably not the best thing to do... And calling my girl friend a giant load of poop isn't so great, also.

Well, I can't help it, she's an ugly, goth, poopy load of cow!

Wait, that didn't make any sense.

Gah, who cares. :)

Hmm... I miss spying on people. :D Time for-

SUPER ZUKO SLY SPY TIME! :D

Like the name? I made it up myself. ;) I'm so proud!

Hmm... I think I want to spy on Toph again, I mean seriously, how did she know I was behind her? She's BLIND!

I can't believe she thinks I'm stupid, I mean, BLIND PEOPLE CAN'T SEE! Duh! Everybody knows _that_!

Unless... she is actually an alien from Pluto, here to suck out my brain and tell everybody that I'm constipated!!!

Gasp! She IS an alien! Because...

Fact 1: She can see people behind her head!

Fact 2: Her hair is big, fat and poofy.

Fact 3: She's like the only one in ATLA that doesn't have a relationship with anybody.

Cuz like Katara is with Aang, Sokka is with Suki, and I'm with Mai.

Wait... what's ATLA?

Whatever... As I was saying, she isn't paired with anybody.

Hmm... I feel bad for her.

:) Oh well! Time to spy on her.

...

I see her! She's talking with Sokka.

...

She is all "Hi Sokka" and he's all "Hi Toph" and she's all "So, it's a lovely day." and he's all "Yeah" and she's all "Where is Suki?" and he's all "With Ty Lee and the other warriors" and she's all "Oh. So, wanna, um..." and then Suki walks by and says "Hi Sokka" and kisses him on the cheek and then they walk away together.

Now Toph is sighing and sad. I should try to comfort her! :D

...

Ok, so, I was like "Are you ok?" and she was all "Huh? yeah, I'm fine." and I SO know she was LYING so I was all "Are you in love with Sokka or something?" and she blushed and was all "WHAT!?!" and then she used earth bending to hit me like three miles away... It hurt... Real bad... Ooh, a butterfly! :D

Well, I'm going to try to chase that butterfly now. :) Bye bye! :D

_Love, Zuko_

* * *

Me: Mwuhuhuhaha! Sooo, how was it?

Zuko: :D I chased a butterfly! :D Yay!

Me: ... **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Depressed DUDE

**Zuko's Diary**

**Chapter 2 I'm Depressed DUDE

* * *

**

Me: :) Yay for chapter two! Ok, so. Zuko is, apparently, depressed.

Zuko: Apparently? APPARENTLY!? What's _that _supposed to mean!?!

Me: :/ Um, it means you're depressed...

Zuko: Oh. :( Well, okay! :)

Me: :( ...awkward...

Zuko: Can I PWEEEESE do the disclaimer now? :D Besides, It's MY diary!

Me: Yeah, but _I'm_ the author! :)

Zuko: :( ...Darnet!

Katara: :D Hey Sevvy! Hey Zuko. I just happened to be here and was wondering... Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Depends. Is that OK with you, Zuko?

Zuko: NO!!!

Me: :) Then you can do it! :D

Zuko: O.O

Katara: Sevvy does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Me, Zuko, or anybody in it.

Me: Good job! :D Free cheese for you!

Katara: Um... Thanks! :)

* * *

Entry 2

Well... I'm depressed! And Sevvy not choosing me to say the disclaimer doesn't help!!! :( -Eats Sevvy-

Wanna know why I am depressed? Well, TOO BAD! I'm telling you anyway!!!

TOPH IS NOT AN ALIEN!!!

I know what you're thinking. "Oh, Zuko, you're so hot! How could you be wrong about something?"

Well, I AM HOT! And I AM WRONG ABOUT SOMETHING! :(

I was stalking Toph again and finally decided to just ask her if she was an alien or not.

So, I was sitting around and then said, "Soooo, Toph... You see people from the back of your head, your hair is incredibly ugly, and you don't have a boy friend... Are you an alien?"

I think she choked on the air or something because she was all "Agh! EEEEEGH! ZUKO!!!!!!" and then she was holding her throat and not breathing.

So I was all "Are you choking?"

BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? SHE DIDN'T ANSWER ME!!! How rude is THAT!??!!

She was being a butt-load of crab! :( I mean, How rude was she being!??! She didn't answer MY question! And I'm like super hot, and I have like a zillion of fangirl's. So how could she just ignore me like that!??

So I was all "Hmf! Toph, if you're just gunnu ignore me like that, then fine!" And then I walked away.

:) I was SO smart for walking away, right? Cuz, like, you should always walk away from people that ignore your questions. :) Right? Am I right? YES! :D

But then all the sudden she kicked my butt with her strong earthbending leg... And I flew like... really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really far.

And I accidentally landed on top of Katara, and then my pants fell down and revealed my pink kitty cat underwear...

She was all "EW! ZUKO YOU-" I won't write down the rest cuz, um... :( It wasn't really nice.

So then I was all "Katara!? I'm-I'm I-I, wait, what the heck just happened!???"

Aang thought I was making a move on her or something, I guess, cuz he was all "Stay away from my Katara you hairy ball of chocolate!" and then started to attack me with firebending.

What the heck is a hairy ball of chocolate anyway?

Well, back to the point, we had this big fight with firebending, and, um... guns- and I LOST! :O

And then Katara and Aang had this big mushy gushy lovey kiss! EWY! :P

I was all "Ew!" and walked back to Toph, to see if she would answer my question yet.

Well, when I found her, SHE WAS ON THE GROUND AND SOKKA WAS KISSING HER!!!!! O.O

I KNOW, WEIRD RIGHT??

So I ran to Suki and told her, and she got all mad, and when we got to Toph and Sokka- THEY WERE HUGGING ALL ROMANTIC LIKE!

And I was all "I told ya so!"

But, then she got mad... :(

So she started yelling at Sokka and saying "Sokka, what are you doing?!!!!!"

And I was all "Can't you tell? Sokka has been secretly in love with Toph all the long and kissing her and hugging her behind our backs... and now Toph and Sokka are going to go back to outer space with their other alien dudes!"

... :) I, um, kinda stretched the truth there just a WEE bit. :D

But, hey! That just shows that I have a big imagination!

Back to the point, Sokka was all "What!?! I'm not secretly in love with Toph! She was choking so I had to do the Heimlich Maneuver!" and Suki was all "Oh no you di-iiiint!" and Sokka was all "Oh I yes I diii-iiiid!" and then everything got all weird...

Anyway, Toph is not an alien. :( Boo me!

BUT- I did manage to make Sokka and Suki break up! :D That's good, right?

Cause, I mean, they look ugly together anyway. And Tokka is an awesome word, right? :D Tokka. Tokka. Tooookaaaa.... Tokka!

What? You want to know how Suki and Sokka broke up, you say?

Well DUH! They fought! Didn't you read those last paragraphs!?!? ... :(

Suki was yelling at him when she finally said, "Were done!" and walked away.

Sokka was actually pretty cool about it. I mean, he cried for three days straight, he drew 102 pictures for her, he begged her to come back, he blew 1,032 kisses to her, and he cried for five more days straight, but he kept his cool. :) ... Kind of.

I guess Toph felt bad about it because she said sorry to Sokka about 200 times. Sokka was all "Why are you saying sorry?" and Toph was all "Because I got you into this mess." and Sokka was all "It's ok, Toph. You were choking- and I had to save you." And then they just stared at each other.

I was spying on them, of course, so they couldn't see me. I wonder if Toph saw me...

Anyway, after a few minutes of silence- THEY BOTH GRABBED ONTO EACH OTHER AND SMOOCHED! AND THIS TIME IT WAS FOR REAL!!!

They just kept on kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing... and kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing, anyway, you get my point. They kissed for a long time.

I was getting REALLY bored and all, so I left them and took a nap.

I think I must have fallen asleep there because when I woke up, I was in the same place. But Sokka and Toph weren't there- THANK GOODNESS!

Well, I think I'm going to take another nap now cause I'm really... tired....

* * *

Me: :) Pretty good, eh, eh?

Toph: ...

Zuko: I WUVED IT! :33333

Me: O.O

Sokka: ... :)

Toph: ... :)

Zuko: Uh oh... SEVVY RUN! THERE GUNNU MAKE OUT AGAIN!!!

Me: -eats Zuko- Ha! Payback! XDDD


	3. Chapter 3 Weirdness A Foot

**Zuko's Diary**

**Chapter 3 Weirdness A Foot**

* * *

Me: Chapter three. :) Yuppppp

Zuko: Weirdness A foot? What foot? My foot? Is my foot weird???? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU THINKING MY STUPID FOOT IS WEIRD!?!?!?

Me: -throws a bowling ball at Zuko's face- Go die.

Zuko: -dies-

Me: :D Yay!

Zuko's Ghost: Can I say the disclaimer.... please? :33333

Me: Oooooooh fine-

Aang: Sevvy does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, me, Zuko, or anyone else in it. (:

Me: :D Close one! Thanks Aang for saving me there. For a second I thought that Zuko was ACTUALLY going to do the disclaimer. :) yay!

Zuko's Ghost: O.O THAT IS MEST UP!!!! -dies again-

* * *

Entry 3

Hello Zuko fans! :) I know that you were all wondering where I was. You were probably like, "Oh, no! Where is that super hot Zuko? I love him! Where could he be? I can't live without him! He's totally hotter then Aang and Sokka!"

Well, here I am. Being awesome and hot, the usual.

I'm at my uncle's tea shop with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Mai. Ever since Sokka and Suki had that fight and broke up, Suki has been hanging out with Ty Lee and all the other warriors instead of us.

....Looser....

Anyway, I spied on Ty Lee and Suki yesterday and Ty Lee was all "Why did you brake up with Sokka" and Suki was all "Because... I found out that he was ch... cheating on me" and she started to cry and all...

...super looser...

Anyway, Ty Lee, being the _super happy pinky preppy _weirdo that she is, was all "I'm sooo sorry, Suki. Maybe there's a bright side to all of this."

Psh!! What bright side? Suki and Sokka aren't together anymore, and for Suki, that sucks.

So, Ty Lee and Suki talked for hours and hours about mushy gushy teenager lovey dovey girly stuff. GOSH GIRL'S CAN TALK! They talked FOREVER!!!

I got bored, so I decided to spy on Katara and Aang instead. They were waterbending and all.......It got boring.

So I spied on Toph and Sokka instead. They were taking a walk by the park. I hid in a tree, with a bunch of squirrels! :D Those squirrels were SUPER nice to me! :D They were throwing acorns at my head and hitting me and attacking me. :D But, that's their way of saying "I Love You." to someone. :) I mean, who _doesn't _love me?! I'm HOT!

Toph and Sokka were just walking and walking, not talking... at all. THEN Sokka was all "So, um... we kissed..." and blushed. And then Toph was all "Uh, yeah... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you right after you got dumped," and then Sokka was all "No, no. I liked it. It made me feel better... in fact, I felt kind of... well, kind of... in love."

Yucky!!! Ewwwwwyyy!!!! More love stuff!!!! Ty Lee and Suki talk about feelings, Katara and Aang talk about their relationship, and now Sokka and Toph talk about KISSING and LOVE!!! ...EWY!

I decided to leave before they made out again, so I tried to get out of the tree but... the squirrels started attacking me again. THEY WERE CHEWING MY EYEBALLS RIGHT OFF OF MY FRICKEN FACE!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY WERE WACKY FLOOPIES GRUPY CRABBY DUMBY WACKY LOONY CHEESE NUTS!!!

I was like "Aaagh-uuuuugh-helga!" and they were shooting me with acorn guns or something AND I FELL RIGHT OFF OF THE TREE ON TOPH!!! And then my pants fell down and revealed my _Hello Kitty_ boxers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then she was all "EW, ZUKO YOU _beep beep beepin beeper beep beep...beeeeeep_!!!!" um... I beeped out the rest of the words cuz, um... they weren't very nice. :(

So I was all, "Toph!?!?!? Wait- what the heck just happened!?!?!?"

Sokka thought I was trying to make a move on her or something, I guess, because he ran over to a hobo, kicked him in the face, stole his sword, and then came back over to me and started... hurting me...

It was a very long and painful fight, and you know what? This whole thing reminded me of what happened in_ Entry 2_ of my diary. Remember? But it was with Aang and Katara... :(

So then I limped back to my house (It's not really _MY_ house, but, whatever) and took a nap in my pink pony sleeping bag. :) That's right- MY PINK PONY _SLEEPING BAG_! :D How sweet is that??? :D :D :D It matches my diary! :3

I wuv it sooo much! I snuggled in it with my _pink pony pillow _and my _pink pony stuffed animal_. :) HAM!

It was really fun until Mai came in and saw a picture of her face on my pink pony's stuffed animal face... It was reeeeaaaally awkward...

But, to make her happy, I ran up to her and kissed her and said "I love you."

I think it worked, too! :D Because she muttered something under her breath like "Kill me... Please!" but I'm SURE It wasn't that! I mean, psh! come on. :) Who would want to be killed when there with me?

... DON"T ANSWER THAT! :(

Uh oh... Aang just asked me, "Zuko, is that a pink pony diary?"

:O WHAT SHOULD I SAY!?!?!?!?

...

I said "It's my girlfriend's!"

...

Okay, it's all quiet now... everyone's staring at me... I think Mai is choking, whatever, not my problem.

...

Yep, she is defiantly choking!

...

Uh oh, she's picking up a knife!

...

GASP! SHE THREW IT AT ME! :D Luckily she missed- GFUIKGVJHVBH!!!!!!

...

Um... Yeah, that time she hit my ear...

...

I'm trying to run away from her right now but it's kinda hard to run and write at the same time, so, I'll write later!

...

* * *

Me: :) Zuko, you stupid chinese taco.

Zuko's Ghost's Ghost: I hate you, Sevvy!

Me: Hey, be careful what you say! I'm the author, i can make you die in your next diary entry. :)

Zuko's Ghost's Ghost: ...darnet, your good.

Me: :D Mwuhuhuhahahaha!!!!!!

-die-


	4. Chapter 4 Epicness With A Side Of Ham

**Zuko's Diary**

**Chapter 4 Epicness With A Side Of Ham**

* * *

Me: OMGosh I'm actually updating Zuko's Diary! :D I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. D:

Zuko: Like, oh no you dii-iint! -snaps fingers in Z formation-

Me: :| Anyway, Yay for chapter 4! :DDD

Zuko: :3 Like, no way! I'm actually writing in my diary again? EEEEP!

Me: Please don't pee your pants... again.

Zuko: ...Too late. :|

Me: O.o

Toph: Sevvy does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender! :D

Me: :D Thanks Toph. You pwn.

Toph: Don't forget it. 0.0

Zuko: D: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

* * *

Entry 4

Hi all ZUK0 fans! :333333 I know you missed me! I'm too hot NOT to be missed. :D

So when I last wrote in here, my poop pile of a girlfriend was chasing me with knifes. :O I ended up in the hospital for a month, so I couldn't write in my Pink Pony Diary! D: PIIIIIINK!!!

Wait... what's a hospital?

Anyway the theme for this entry today is EPICNESS! :DDD With a side of ham!

Why epicness, you ask?

...I'm HOT! 8D

Why epicness, you ask?

Because my Super Sly Zuko Spy Time hobby thing is AWESOME! I've got the dirt on all of the Gang. And trust me, this is gossip that's yummy yummy GOOD! :D

First, gossip on Mai:

SHE HAS A NEW BOY FRIEND BEHIND MY BACK!!!!

I know, right? How can she not love me anymore? I'M H0T!

But I was stalking- spying on her the other day and she went out to eat at this restaurant by herself. And when the waiter brought her her food, IT WAS A HAM, I TELL YOU! A BIG, FAT, JUICY HAM!

And she glomped that thing up in five seconds!!!

SHE'S CHEATING ON ME WITH A HAM!

:'( I am a sad person. Sad, sad, indeed.

Where are all of my fan girls? I need their love. :( -sniff-

So- I dumped her. :D That's right- blew it to her FACE! OWN! :DDDD Eeep!

And so she threw knifes at me again... :| Talk about anger issues...

And so now I am a single HOT Zuko dude. But GET THIS- so far, there hasn't been any fan girls asking to be my girlfriend. D: -sniff- I feel so unloved.

Which brings me to the gossip about Sokka and Toph. :| When I lost a girlfriend, Sokka GOT a girlfriend! Toph! TOPH! TOPH!!!!

EUREKA!

Toph is his girlfriend!!! :O

Dude, Suki is sooooo angry at Sokka. She basically killed herself. It makes sense, too, because Yue killed herself to get away from Sokka. She made it look like she was giving her life to a fishy, but really she just killed herself because Sokka is such a...fish. :D

And so know Suki is spending even MORE time with the pink freak...AKA Ty Lee.

....mega super ultra looser...

So now Sokka and Toph are together. They kiss a lot! EWY!!!! I mean, seriously! They kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss FOREVER!!! Katara and Aang are okay with them being together, But I think Aang is jealous. :|

HE LIKES TOPH! :DDDD I think...

But he's too in love with Katara to realize it. ;)

Which brings me to the gossip about Katara and Aang!

I think they're planning to run away together. :O EPIC, DUDE!!!

...Ham! :D AGAIN! :DD

I was spying on them and Katara was like, "Aang... I love you." and Aang was like, "I love you, too. The fate of us falling in love is circling my heart that contains the pain of not being with you more...I love you more then words and I want to spend my whole entire life with you. Even if it means making bigger sacrifices..." And then they started kissing.... EWY! :O

So they're probably gunnu run away and live in a mushroom house with Mario and Luigi...

...This just got weird.

So yush! :DDDD Those are the juicy gossip I learned from spying on peoples n' such! :DD

But the only problem is- I'VE LOST MY FAN GIRLS! D: I can't find them anywhere! I mean, I'm single, and they don't wanna be my girlfriend! D: ...-sob- I'M SO UNLOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ooh, I see a bee. :D it looks pretty!

...

I caught it in my hand! Now time to stuff it in Sokka's shirt. XD

...

I got stung. :|

...

NOBODY WUVS POOR ZUKO!!!! -sob- WAAAAHAAAA!

I've made the decision. I'm running away! ... I'm going to find my mother. :|

...

LOL!!!! XDDDD I can't believe you fell for that! MY mother's DEAD!!! LOLOL! XDDD Tee hee!

But I still am running away. :| Nobody luvs me so... -sniff- I'm leaving forever!

But first I wanna write a note to the Gang letting them know! :D Let's practice, shall we?

_Dearest Avatar Aang, Katara of the Watertribe, Sokka, and Toph of the Earth Kingdom, My heart canst hide the deep pain I feel _

_for thy fellow beings. I knoweth it as the truth that no one canst ever love such a fool as me. My dearest beloved Mai has left _

_my side for thy wonderful food of ham. It doth not surprise me, for I know what I am. A hot fire bender. A poor, misunderstood, _

_hot, fire bender. Prince of the Fire Nation- KING of the Fire Nation! But as thou hath known, my mother hath left the Earth in _

_an unspeakable fashion. So now, my friends, I say, it is my time to leave the Earth. JUST KIDDING! XDDD But it IS my time to _

_leave Ba Sing Se and all that it hath held. I shalt lock myself up in a deep cave of regret to think of the things I hath done to_

_my people. Farewell to thy and thy brothers and thy sisters._

_-Zuko_

WHA'DYA THINK? :DDD

Psh! Too boring... and long! D:

Let's try this again...

_Dear dudes,_

_I'm leaving yo all cuz I'm too hot for you guys. :) Send me food! -Zuko_

PERFECT! :DDDD Now time to put it in Aang's bed. He'll find it and then think, "Oh no! The hot Zuko has left us! I think I'm going to die!" and then he'll tell the others. And then Ty Lee, Suki, Mai, Toph and Katara will reveal their deep love for me and they'll try to find me. :D

Because I'm TOO HOT FOR YOU! XD

Well, bye! :D

* * *

Me: Kewl. Zuko tis running away! :D ... READ AND REVIEW!

Zuko: Rawr! :D ...Did I scare you?

Me: ...No. :|

Zuko: Aw.... D:


End file.
